gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Square-Enix vs. DC Universe
Square-Enix vs. DC Universe is a crossover Action Role-Playing Fighting game developed and published by Square-Enix in collaboration with NetherRealm Studios and Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. The game features characters from both Square-Enix's video game franchises and DC comic book characters as part of their figure arts deal, including alternate character costumes featured in the DCEU and game director/designer, Tetsura Numora's Variant Play Arts Kai action figure collection. Newcomers Ursula and Mechabre from Square-Enix's Capcom-partnered game of the same name also appear as playable characters. Additionally, the game utilizes a hybrid Action-Fighting system, using both NetherRealm's 2.5D fighting engine (Mortal Kombat, ''Injustice: Gods Among Us, Mortal Kombat X) and Square-Enix's Action-Battle RPG system featured in latter Final Fantasy titles as part of a continuous round feature with two life bars, similar to Killer Instinct. It's also the first NetherRealm Studios fighting game to make use of Unreal Engine 4. The game was released on January 9, 2018 for PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Microsoft Windows. An expansion, ''Square Enix vs. DC Universe: Ultimate Edition, was launched alongside the standard edition. It contains all 10 DLC characters (5 per side), all DoJ DLC outfits, and an expanded Story Mode for $89.99. Additionally, the otherwise-unlockable Armored Batsuit Batman skin featured in Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice could be had as a pre-order bonus for either version of the game. Plot After exiling Exdeath and thwarting the Void's consumption of Apokolips, Darkseid and Brainiac once again wage war on earth along with their army of parademons. When the Justice League arrive in Metropolis to fight the invading Apokoliptian forces, Exdeath emerges from the Void, reborn as Neo Exdeath, along with recruited allies in an attempt to overthrow Darkseid and seek revenge. As the two mad titans get ready to wage war with one another, the Void incidentally merges Apokolips with earth after coming into contact with Darkseid's Mother Box. With Apokolips and the human world set on a one-way collision course, it's up to the heroes from both realms to stop the two Gods and their armies. Gameplay Square-Enix vs. DC Universe is a Fighting Action Role-Playing game that features many mechanics, both from traditional NetherRealm fighters, such as Mortal Kombat and Injustice: Gods Among Us, as well as a host of new features. First, the game's fighting mechanics feature 2.5D graphics with each fighter having their own unique moves and skillsets similar to NetherRealm fighting games. Each character also has a Hyper Meter which can be used to perform special moves and disrupt combos by performing a counter at the cost of meter, another feature returning from NetherRealm fighting games. New to the series, however, is the new Dual Fight system. Each battle starts out in a standard 2.5D fighting game format with 2 life meters, similar to Killer Instinct and Injustice: Gods Among Us. After a fighter's health bar is drained, the game reverts to an Action-Battle RPG system featured in newer Final Fantasy games (Dissidia, Final Fantasy VII Remake, Final Fantasy XV) with both players given free reign to move around the level. While in the Action Role-Playing format, combatants from each side are given unique controls from their respective trademark franchise, Square-Enix's characters using Final Fantasy XV/''VII Remake's control scheme and DC's characters using the control scheme from the ''Arkham games. Each style has their advantages and disadvantages against each other. For example, DC's characters can counter moves easier, using the exact same "Counter" mechanic from the Arkham series (albeit without the annotations) and do so without draining meter and perform more sophisticated melee combos. Conversely, Square-Enix's characters can dodge/parry moves more effectively, albeit at the cost of MP (of which DC fighters are exempt), generally use superior Limit Breaks (Square-Enix roster's equivalent to special moves, per DC's side) and have more fluid character movements. Square-Enix vs. DC Universe also makes use of character-assisted moves and slams. Each character can perform up to three unique assists or double/triple team attacks (X-Strike attacks and Tag Team Takedowns as they're referred to by the Square-Enix and DC rosters, respectively), each with a different character that's specific to each fighter. Counters can also be countered in and of themselves if executed at the right time, even in a continuous cycle until a fighter successfully hits an attack. In-fight mini-games, both old and new, also make a return during the actual fighting game stages of each battle. The Free-Fall system from Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe makes a comeback. Interactive maps return along with the ability to knock players through walls and off ledges and into lower parts of the arena. During this time, fighters can attack each other in midair with the chance to flip the enemy around and land on top of them at the end of the fall for extra damage. This time, however, players now have the opportunity to cap off the fall with a special move/Limit Break or X-Force/Tag Team Takedown for maximum damage. The game also features its own version of MKvDCU's "Test Your Might" mini-game. By hitting your Ultimate Attack (strongest special move)/Limit Break at the same time as (or immediately after) your opponent, you'll engage in a special Tug-of-War-styled mini-game where, by pressing a series of buttons, each fighter can try to cancel out their opponent's Ultimate Attack/Limit Break. This is done in one of two ways: for melee-combo-on-melee-combo specials/Limit Breaks, you'll dash at each other with the winner hitting their respective special attack, inspired by the Old West quick draw game [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZOkOXNvOOss (and similar to Injustice's "Clash System").] For elemental-on-elemental special attacks, both fighters can attempt to push each other's attacks back at them with the winner inflicting the combined HD of both their and the opponent's special move. Another in-fight feature, "Test Your Skill" allows the fighter to expend their Hyper Meter and enter into a special QTE-triggered combo system to a stunned opponent. During this time, a series of button command prompts will quickly appear on screen. Afterwards, the fighter will dash at the opponent and perform one melee strike for every correctly-entered command in a chained combo. Like Injustice: Gods Among Us before it, the game also uses an in-game currency system, which can be used to purchase both DLC characters and costumes by simply playing the game. DLC characters and outfits can also be purchased with real currency. Game Modes * Story Mode: Play through an overarching story with a series of chapters between characters of either the Square-Enix or DC Universe. Engage in a series of fights per chapter with occasional QTE-triggered missions during and after cutscenes. * Arcade Mode: Complete a series of singles bouts against random AI opponents before facing your rival character, followed by the sub and end bosses of your character's respective side for a total of 10. NOTE: in the Ultimate Edition, this is expanded to 13 matches with 3 extra fights. * Trinity Mode: As the name suggests (as taken from DC's "Trinity": Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman), a 3-on-3 tag battle mode similar to Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and Square-Enix vs Capcom. Fight a series of random tag teams before facing a final team consisting of your side's respective bosses and their "apprentice" (either Golbez or Bane depending on character selections). * Mini-Games: A series of hidden, character-specific, story-driven challenges/side-missions or games which can be unlocked by completing Arcade Mode with that character. Inspired by Final Fantasy's famous Mini-Games feature and Injustice's S.T.A.R. Labs Missions mini-game. * Versus: Fight a single match against a player or CPU-controlled opponent or team. * Survival: Face an endless series of matches until your health bar is completely drained. NOTE: after losing your first health bar, all subsequent matches will be fought under the standard NetherRealm fighting game system until the respective opponents' first health bar is depleted. * Network: Play against other players online in a variety of game modes. * Gallery: View concept art, unlocked character endings, bios, even the model of the selected character with 360 pan/zoom features similar to MKvDCU's Extras mode. * Options: Configure game settings. Characters Square-Enix vs. DC Universe has a base roster of 46 characters (23 per side). 2 additional characters, Final Fantasy XV's Aranea Highwind and Azrael are available as unlockable characters as well as the game's respective bosses. The game also features 10 DLC characters (5 per side), who are readily playable at launch with the purchase of the Ultimate Edition and will each be available for purchase at a later time for those who bought the Standard Edition. Stages Square-Enix vs. DC Universe ''is packed with 20 popular, interactive stages from the DC Universe and Square-Enix video game series (10 each). Additionally, 4 DLC stages will be made available at a later time (2 of those coming with the Ultimate Edition). Among the DLC maps is the famous Lazarus Pit stage from the Batman comics and ''Arkham games. After entering the Action-Battle mode, fighters can enter the titular pit and replenish their health bar. This and other DLC maps can be had for $3.99 when made available for download. A reimagining of the classic Square-Enix Vampire Citadel stage from Legacy of Kain: Defiance also makes a comeback and likewise with a potent interactive ability that's distinguishable from other (on-disc) stages as a major selling point, much like the Lazarus Pit DLC map. In this special stage, fighters can pick up different elemental Reaver forges on the walls, granting them various unique powers, such as the ability to charge attacks (or conversely Hyper Meter) and fire one of several different types of ki energy blasts, much like in the game, all for a small cost of Hyper Meter. They can also be used in conjunction with your Ultimate/Special Attack/Limit Break and thereby inflict more damage than usual. Costumes Square-Enix vs. DC Universe ''holds a base slot of 5 costumes per character with the ability to select DLC and unlockable outfits under "Extras" by pressing R1/RT. Note that certain costumes have slight differences in character's attributes relative to others in their arsenal. For example, "lighter" outfits may enhance your character's speed and mobility while being able to tank less damage, while (heavier-)armored outfits may enhance your character's resistance and inflict more damage to your opponent while slightly hindering their speed and mobility. Select DLC/unlockable outfits may also offer their own unique features. For instance, the female ''Thief cosplay outfit, made popular by cosplayer Lyz Brickley, is available as an alternate skin to Garrett via DLC. She has several unique moves from her male counterpart while substituting him as the A1 assist character (in place of Erin for the series male protagonist). She's also faster and more agile while having lower health. The Hellbat Suit, meanwhile, drastically increases Batman's power, mobility and defense while slowly draining his health and gives him unique abilities-such as the ability to unleash a powerful blast of energy from his chest insignia port as his new Ultimate Attack and shapeshift his nano-particled cape-much like the one from the comics. The Hellbat's life force may also be extended at the cost of Hyper Meter, another derived feature from the comic book version. Other costumes, such as the Blackest Knight outfits, also lend fighters the ability to create and unleash dark energy constructs as an alternate special move. Additionally, some DLC outfits are needed to unlock bonus outfits. For example, the standard ''Dawn of Justice ''Batsuit is needed to unlock the Armored Batsuit, also from the movie (after obtaining either through in-game or real currency), which is then needed to unlock the Hellbat Suit, likewise in needing One-Winged Angel Sephiroth to unlock his ultimate, "Safer" form. Square-Enix * Cloud Strife ** Final Fantasy VII ** Advent Children ** Dissidia 012 ** Kingdom Hearts ** Crisis Core * Sephiroth ** Final Fantasy VII ** Crisis Core ** Shirtless ** Dissidia ** Kingdom Hearts ** One-Winged Angel (DLC) ** Safer (unlockable) * Lightning ** FFXIII ** Valkyrie ** Lightning Returns ** Celestial ** Mist Wizard ** Nightmare (DLC) ** N7 (DLC) * Lara Croft ** Desert Tank Top ** Survivor ** Leather Jacket ** Sureshot ** Guerilla ** Commando (unlockable) ** Sacra Umbra (DLC) ** Angel of Darkness (DLC) * Lulu ** Black Mage ** Succubus ** Assassin ** Lingerie ** Moogle ** Harem (DLC) * Aya Brea ** Black Leather ** Casual Wear ** NYPD ** Swimwear ** Maid ** Night Armor (unlockable) ** Business Suit (DLC) ** Dress (DLC) * Aranea Highwind ** Final Fantasy XV ** XI Dragoon AF ** XIV Dragoon AF ** XIV Dragoon AF2 ** Dark Knight (Armor) ** Variant Arts Kai Dragoon (DLC) ** Ninja Gaiden Rachel (DLC) * Agent 47 ** Signature ** Blood Money ** Requiem ** Court Usher ** High Roller ** High Tech (DLC) ** Public Enemy (DLC) * Garrett ** Master Thief ** Hunter Archer ** Dark Brotherhood ** Knight ** Black Mage ** Female (Cosplay) (DLC) ** Samorai Ninja (unlockable) * Kain ** Defiance ** Golden Pads ** One-Shoulder ** Dark Prophet ** Armor * Fidel Camuze ** Integrity and Faithlessness ** Palette Swap 1 (Black) ** Palette Swap 2 (Yellow) ** Palette Swap 3 (Red) ** Palette Swap 4 (Green) * Ursula ** Mechabre ** Alt 1 ** Alt 2 ** Alt 3 ** Alt 4 ** Witchblade (DLC) DC Universe * Batman ** New 52 ** Classic ** The Dark Knight ** Batman Beyond ** Blackest Knight ** Flashpoint (DLC) ** Dawn of Justice (DLC) ** Play Arts Kai Timeless Steampunk (DLC) ** Play Arts Kai Nomura (DLC) ** Armored Batsuit (unlockable) ** Hellbat (unlockable) * Superman ** New 52 ** Classic ** Regime ** Cyborg ** Red Son ** Blackest Knight (DLC) ** Dawn of Justice (DLC) ** Play Arts Kai (DLC) * Wonder Woman ** Injustice ** New 52 ** Classic ** Regime ** Red Son ** Final Crisis (unlockable) ** Blackest Knight (DLC) ** Dawn of Justice (DLC) ** Dress (DLC) ** Play Arts Kai (DLC) * Catwoman ** Arkham Knight ** Injustice ** Regime ** Hush ** Classic ** The Dark Knight Rises (DLC) ** Ame-Comi (DLC) ** Play Arts Kai (DLC) * Zatanna ** Magician ** New 52 ** Young Justice ** Justice League Dark ** Identity Crisis ** Blackest Knight (DLC) ** Arkane (unlockable) * Harley Quinn ** Arkham Knight ** Arkham City ** Insurgency ** Injustice ** Classic ** Suicide Squad (DLC) ** Play Arts Kai (DLC) * Azrael ** New 52 ** Gotham Knights ** Arkham City ** Arkham Asylum ** Agent of the Bat ** Knightfall (DLC) * Red Hood ** New 52 ** Under the Red Hood ** Revenge of the Red Hood ** Reborn ** Hooded Vigilante ** Arkham Knight (persona) (DLC) ** Batsuit (DLC) * Green Arrow ** Injustice ** Insurgency ** New 52 ** Arrow ** Classic ** Blackest Night (DLC) * Ra's Al Ghul ** Armored ** Arkham City ** Young Justice ** Arrow ** League of Assassins ** Batman Begins (DLC) * Nightwing ** Injustice ** Regime ** Classic ** Glider ** Red Lantern * Batgirl ** Injustice ** New 52 ** Black Bat ** Futures End ** Agent of the Bat ** Play Arts Kai (DLC)